Felmage
by Thesseli
Summary: Thanks to a brilliant young mage, Anduin Lothar's frozen heart has finally started to thaw. But when Khadgar is captured, Lothar vows to save him before he can be interrogated and killed...little knowing that what Gul'dan has planned for him may be a fate even worse than death. (M/M, Lothar/Khadgar)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

By the time the lone gryphon rider returned, Anduin Lothar had already known something was wrong.

The squad he'd sent to Karazhan to assist Khadgar in removing what the mage had called 'spiders, lots of spiders' – of the giant variety – had been due back hours ago. Now it was approaching nightfall and there was still no sign of them. He'd left orders to be notified immediately upon their return; so once word finally arrived that the single remaining squad member had come back, injured but desperate to speak to him, he could only assume the worst.

"Sir," the normally stoic soldier said, hastily saluting the new regent even with the thick bandage on her hand. "It was an ambush. The orcs were waiting for us. They must have had an idea we were coming, they probably had something to do with the spiders, and they…" She swallowed hard. "They took him."

"They took him?" he repeated, the feeling of trepidation he'd had for the past several hours morphing into one of alarm, but he forced his voice to remain steady.

The soldier nodded bleakly. "They took Khadgar."


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

A council was immediately convened between Lothar and the royal court's top advisors, all of whom were well aware of the gravity of the situation. The death of the previous Guardian had been a shock to Stormwind, but the potential loss of the man who'd once been the choice to replace him – the one who'd not only recognized the Fel, but who might be their best chance to defeat it – would be a blow to all the kingdoms of Azeroth. The decision they reached was unanimous; no matter how dangerous a rescue attempt would be, they could not simply abandon Khadgar to his fate. Even if the young mage could resist being tortured for information, the orcs would eventually kill him whether he broke or not. Lothar knew these beasts would tire of their prize once they determined Khadgar wasn't going to talk…or once he'd already told them everything he knew, whether it be through physical pain or unnatural Fel magic.

It was decided, then. A scouting team, made up mostly of rogues who could practically vanish into the shadows, had been sent out to investigate the area around Karazhan; the main party would leave once they had some idea of where Khadgar had been taken.

And now that the plan had been formulated and the hour was late, the advisors slowly filed out, leaving only Queen Taria in the war room with Lothar.

"You're not doing Khadgar any favors by worrying yourself into a state of exhaustion, you know," she observed, gazing at her brother sympathetically. "Especially not before you even leave the city."

"What am I supposed to do?" he replied. He paced, agitated, finding it nearly impossible to stay still. "And before you suggest that I go to bed and get some rest, how can I sleep knowing what the orcs might be doing to him? You know what they're capable of."

"Anduin…I know how much you'd prefer to leave for Karazhan immediately and help find the trail yourself, but you need to let the trackers do their jobs." Her tone was patient, the same way he remembered their mother's had been. "They're better in the dark, and they'll make far less noise than a warrior stomping around in full plate armor."

Lothar snorted in frustration, but came to a stop in front of her. She was right, of course, but that didn't make him feel any better. "I just…hate waiting, that's all."

Taria nodded, and rested a hand on her brother's arm gently. "He's important to you."

He looked at her, not quite understanding why she'd be making such an obvious statement. "Of course he is, we've been through a lot together," he said. "The safety of Stormwind, the Alliance, maybe even our entire world, may depend on him."

Taria gazed up into his eyes. "I didn't say he's important to the kingdom, Anduin, although he most certainly is," she replied. That same patient tone was back. "I said he was important to you."

Lothar frowned. Well, of course Khadgar was important to him. They were friends, they had been for quite some time, although he never would have predicted this outcome at their initial meeting. When he'd first met the mage all those months before, he'd found Khadgar to be both odd and…what? Untrustworthy? No, he'd proven he wasn't a liar almost immediately. Alarmist? Perhaps, but with time his fears about the Fel had been shown to be true. Confusing? Confounding? Yes, that was a better word. Confounding. And earnest. And clever, and enthusiastic, and full of heart.

Khadgar had become a bright spot in Lothar's life, although he'd never put it into quite those terms until now. He'd lost so many people…his wife, so many years ago, and more recently his son, as well as his two oldest and dearest friends. But ever since Khadgar had arrived in Stormwind, he'd been right by Lothar's side.

Lothar didn't want to imagine what it might be like to not have him there anymore.

He was terrified of losing anyone else. He realized that now. Especially the man he'd come to regard as…well, as someone like Llane and Medivh, someone like a brother to him, someone who could raise his spirits the moment he entered the room. Whether it was a conversation about magic (which Lothar would never understand), or ideas on how to improve the city's defenses (which he did), or even just a gentle bout of teasing, simply being around the younger man was usually enough to improve whatever mood he might be in.

/He makes me feel alive again./

Lothar swallowed hard, pushing back the memories of his dead family, his dead friends, and the possibility of losing yet another person close to him. He needed to focus himself on the matter at hand – the implementation of their rescue plan, and what he was going to do to the orcs once he got his hands on them.

"I recognize that look," Taria said dourly. "It means you're determined to do something no matter how dangerous – or how foolish."

His jaw set. "This isn't foolish."

"I know. But working yourself up into a state of sheer recklessness is." She smiled slightly. "Now, normally I wouldn't suggest this, but I think you should go back to your quarters and have a drink or two. But be ready to leave in the morning, the trackers will have found something by then, I'm sure of it." She took one of his hands in her own, squeezing it as if she'd just had access to all his private thoughts and worries. "You won't lose him too, Anduin. You won't."


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

"They picked up the trail a few miles from Karazhan," Lothar had been informed the next morning. "And even better news, they took a prisoner along the way. One that knows some Common."

Lothar agreed that this was definitely good news. "Has he said anything?" he asked. He wanted to interrogate this orc himself.

"She," replied the sergeant.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. A female Horde prisoner who spoke Common? "Garona?" he asked, doing his best to sound neutral. Despite Khadgar's insistence there could be some other explanation for the half-orc woman's knife in Llane's neck, Lothar wasn't going to believe it without good evidence. They'd trusted her before, and now Llane was dead.

"No, not Garona," the soldier explained hastily. "This one's all orc – mean, green, and ugly. And no, she hasn't said much. According to the captain, she just keeps grinning and laughing like an idiot." He shrugged. "Not that I think any orc is in their right mind, but I think maybe this one's a bit touched in the head. That could explain how she got separated from the others."

"She could be Laughing Skull," Lothar mused. In the past few months, more information had been gleaned about the various orc tribes that made up the Horde. Not every tribe had given Gul'dan their full support, but Alliance spies had determined that the percentage of green, Fel-infused orcs had vastly increased in number. Gul'dan had obviously been sharing his "gift" with others of his kind, ramping up their lust for conquest and bloodshed.

This would only make things harder, Lothar knew, but not impossible...and not just for the rescue, but for the war itself. He was grateful once again that multiple kingdoms had come together to form this new Alliance; without the support each nation could offer one another, there would be no way for them to fight off the Fel-empowered orcish Horde separately. He was also thankful for his sister's skills in negotiation, as she had been the decisive force in forging most of these new pacts and treaties, even more so than himself. He was a soldier; she was a diplomat.

And then there was Khadgar. He'd done more than his share to bring the other nations on board, with his knowledge of the Fel and just how deadly it could be. He'd been the one who'd suggested showing the other kingdoms' ambassadors exactly what the Fel could do to a previously healthy landscape. They'd been cautioned not to touch any of the caustic green liquid that lingered and pooled in the places the orcs had been, of course, but even from a distance the devastation was clear.

 _Gul'dan killed the orcs' homeworld,_ Khadgar had told them solemnly. _We can't let him kill ours as well._

It seemed to get through to them.

"We're ready to go," Lothar's second in command announced, once all the preparations were complete.

"Good," Lothar declared. "Let's get out there, and take this fight to the orcs."

His words seemed to rally the soldiers, who spoke enthusiastically about the mission and the rescue they were sure they would complete. But as the party prepared to set out, Lothar felt a twinge in his heart, and he couldn't help but offer a silent prayer that they wouldn't be too late.

/Not after...not after what Taria told me./


	4. Chapter 4: Advance

The journey to the scouts' camp felt much longer than it actually was, but it had the benefit of giving Lothar time to process his last conversation with Taria. So, while the troops he'd hand-selected for the mission talked amongst themselves companionably, their commander remained silent. He was content to let them think his thoughts had turned inward simply because he was worried for his friend and comrade. Which wasn't a lie, of course, it just wasn't the entire truth. In his heart, he knew there was more.

And it was Taria who'd set him on the right path.

The queen of Stormwind had come to see the entire party off, but once she was alone with her brother she'd given him a quick kiss on the cheek, and assured him again that if anyone could save Khadgar, it was him.

"You will bring your mage back home," she'd stated confidently.

"My mage?" he'd asked, a slight smile forming despite his worry. "Since when has Khadgar been 'my' mage?"

"For a very long time now. Haven't you noticed?"

The smile faded, and he gazed at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Anduin…these past few months, even with all that's been going on, you've seemed…happy. Happier than you've been in a long time," she said. "And I know it's not because of your new duties as regent, and certainly not because you have a new enemy to fight. It's because of Khadgar."

He shrugged. "Well, the little bookworm did grow on me after a while," he confessed. "How could he not? He helped save the kingdom, after all. But I hope you don't think I see him as a replacement for Llane or Medivh," he added hastily. "He's my friend, on his own merits, just as he would be if they were still here."

"I know that, Anduin. Just as I know I haven't seen you this content since…well, since you were with Cally, before Callan was born." She paused. "I know it seems like you'd given up on that part of your life long ago, but sometimes this kind of thing sneaks up on us, before we even realize what it is."

Lothar stared at her, unable to hide his surprise. "Are you saying I feel the same way about Khadgar as I did about my wife?" he sputtered.

"Only you can determine that," she countered, with a small smile of her own. "But given that it was the first thing that came to your mind, you may want to consider it."

Lothar's brow creased. "Even if that were the case," he began slowly, "even if I did have those…feelings…for him, I doubt he'd feel the same for me." He crossed his arms. "We're both men, Taria, plus I'm nearly twice his age."

"Still, you shouldn't discount the idea," she replied evenly. "Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you?"

Lothar hadn't really known how to respond, so he'd left it at that. But now that the seed had been planted in his mind, it wouldn't go away.

He'd never had those kinds of feelings for another man before. Oh, in his younger days there had been brief liaisons in the barracks (before he was married, he'd never been one to cheat), just to blow off steam, but he'd never seen them as anything other than stress relief. There had been no physical attraction, and none of the incidents had been very involved – they were usually just handjobs or the occasional blowjob – but he certainly wasn't repulsed by the idea of intimacy with another man.

Khadgar probably wasn't like that, though. He didn't have the same upbringing Lothar had, never spent far too much time cooped up with male bunkmates with too little to do. Khadgar had led a sheltered life under the Kirin Tor, and Lothar wondered if the young man had ever even been in a relationship before, let alone had sex.

The thought that Lothar might get to be Khadgar's first sent a wave of arousal through him, and at that moment he knew he was lost.

He snorted, both amused and annoyed at his own lack of self-awareness. Taria had always known him better than he knew himself – which wasn't fair, especially when it came to his personal life. But he wasn't going to deny what he now knew was there. Now that he was forced to confront his true motivations, he had to acknowledge the affection he felt for the younger man had moved beyond simple friendship.

Lothar rubbed his forehead. This probably wasn't the best time to realize he'd fallen in love with Khadgar. Or that no matter what Taria said, he had no idea how Khadgar might respond if he found out. Better to keep his mind on the rescue for now, he told himself, and not worry about whatever might happen in the future until Khadgar was finally safe.

Lothar was grateful for the opportunity he'd had to think on this, before they reached the camp. It had made him even more determined to free the mage.

His mage.

Dismounting, Lothar wasted no time with small talk or pleasantries. He strode up to the section of the clearing where the orc prisoner was being held; it appeared he'd arrived in the middle of an interrogation session, but the men doing the questioning stepped back to allow him access, or to take it over if he so chose.

"You!" the orc cried, leaping to her feet. She was chained to a tree, however, so she didn't get very far, especially as she was also surrounded by guards. "You're finally here! I was getting bored waiting. Your soldiers are boring."

Lothar could see what they meant about the orc not being in her right mind. He planted himself squarely in front of her. "So," he began, getting straight to the point. "Why all the trouble just to capture one man?" he asked. "The spiders, the ambush…the murders."

The prisoner leaned forward. "Gul'dan wanted him." Then she burst into cackling laughter. "He's going to kill you."

"That's not much of a plan," he stated flatly, unimpressed. "Using Khadgar as bait to lure me out so Gul'dan can kill me."

The orc shook her head. "Oh no, Gul'dan isn't going to be the one who kills you," she replied, her grin even wider than before. "Khadgar is."

With that, she grasped one of the trinkets hanging from her neck, crushing it in her fist. There was a bright flash of light, and the last thing Lothar saw before the teleportation spell took him was the look of shock on his soldiers' faces.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

Lothar materialized in a cage. Or rather, a jail cell. He'd been in enough of them to recognize this was a human construction – probably in a village the orcs had overrun.

He moved to the room's lone window, looking out through the bars. Yes, this had definitely been a human village, although he couldn't tell where. There were numerous orcs milling about in what once had been the town square. Now, though, it was obvious that all the humans were gone.

And all of the orcs were green. That couldn't be a coincidence.

One of them noticed Lothar then, and said something in its brutish language to a compatriot at its side. The second one nodded and lumbered away purposefully.

"Commander Lothar," a deep, gravelly voice came from behind him. "You've arrived here earlier than I expected. I have to say, I underestimated you."

"Gul'dan," he replied, turning to face his captor. "I see you've been learning our language."

"I felt it would be useful, knowing the common tongue of the next world that I and the Horde will conquer." Lothar ignored the taunt, and the warlock shuffled closer, leaning on his staff. "You must have been very worried for your colleague, to get here so quickly." He paused, sniffing the air. "Or perhaps you had another reason for rushing to his aid so soon after he'd been taken."

"In my culture, people's lives mean something," he stated loftily. "They're not just fuel for dark magic, or cannon fodder for conquerors."

Gul'dan sniffed again, and a satisfied smirk spread across the orc's face. "It may be a good thing you've come here so soon. I have an interesting…experiment…in mind. Before Khadgar kills you, of course."

Lothar forced his expression to stay neutral. That's what the prisoner at the camp said, before she'd sprung her trap – that it wouldn't be Gul'dan who would kill him, but Khadgar himself. Lothar had suspected there was more to Gul'dan's plan than just kidnapping the mage. "You really expect him to kill me?" he scoffed. "Whatever torture or Fel magic you've inflicted on him, I think you'll find humans to be a very loyal species."

"Yes. Humans are." A twisted smile played over the warlock's features. "Would you like to see him now? He was quite distraught when he was brought in. He continued to call for you even after he reached the point of incoherence."

This time Lothar couldn't keep the scowl from his face. "I'm tired of all the posturing and half-truths and innuendo, Gul'dan. Either take me to Khadgar or kill me, but don't bore me to death."

The warlock mock-bowed to him. "Forgive me, commander, where are my manners? Of course I will show you to Khadgar's cell." As if on cue, three large orcs entered the room from behind Gul'dan. "Now, don't try anything foolish. You can still meet with your friend with broken arms and legs, you know."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lothar muttered, as Gul'dan unlocked the cell door.

Gul'dan walked ahead, down a sloping corridor and deeper into the jail complex. After relieving him of his sword, the three orc guards had surrounded him, as if they thought Lothar might try to run. But escape was the last thing on the commander's mind right now. First he had to ensure that Khadgar was safe. He could formulate an escape plan afterwards.

"I know you're not sensitive to magical energy fields, but trust me, commander, the area we're entering is very heavily warded. Magic of all types is severely dampened in here. I couldn't have my guest teleporting himself out."

That explained the three guards, then. Whatever the wards were in this place, they must have an effect on Fel magic too. Lothar knew that Gul'dan's physical strength was augmented through the Fel, but a warlock would be much stronger using his magical abilities. So in a prison designed to hold the Guardian Novitiate, Gul'dan would be forced to fall back on brute strength.

Hence, the three hulking orc guards.

Gul'dan continued to lead them down the hall, until it finally opened up into a large room. The walls were high, and the multiple small windows were set close to the ceiling. They were barred and too high to be reachable; and in any case, they would have been too small to pass through anyway. There were bars dividing the room as well, and in the far half was a figure huddled in the shadows of a dark corner.

"Khadgar," said the warlock, the gravelly voice grating on Lothar's ears like steel against stone. When there was no response, Gul'dan struck his staff on the cobbled floor, then ran it back and forth across the bars. "Khadgar, I am your maker and your master, you will obey me!" he roared.

This did rouse the prisoner, whose head snapped up. All Lothar could make out was the glow of Fel-green eyes before Khadgar was suddenly at the bars, snarling like an animal. He'd moved faster than any human possibly could.

Because Khadgar wasn't human anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Fel

Lothar stared in horror at what his friend had become.

"My first experiment was a great success, as you can see," observed Gul'dan. "At first I was unsure how the gift of the Fel would affect one of your kind, especially one so unwilling to accept it, but Khadgar has surpassed even my highest expectations."

Lothar couldn't speak. He didn't trust himself to. Because of all the things the warlock could have done to Khadgar, he never would have guessed that Gul'dan would share his "gift" with the mage. /A magic unlike any other,/ Medivh had once called it. /It feeds on life itself. It pollutes the user, twisting everything it touches. It promises great power – but it exacts a terrible price./

The price Khadgar was now paying.

Gul'dan waved a hand, feeding thin tendrils of green energy into Khadgar. The mage's unnaturally glowing eyes closed and he shivered, clawed hands gripping the bars. But the claws weren't the only changes. There were two sets of horns at either side of Khadgar's head, curving backward and gleaming white like bone, and what Lothar had initially thought to be a cloak draped around the man's shoulders was actually a set of dragonlike wings. From the shoulders themselves grew multiple bony spikes.

He looked like the demon Medivh had become. The demon he and Khadgar had fought, and beaten. But his face was still clearly Khadgar's…and for Lothar, this made it immeasurably worse. Fighting Medivh hadn't been easy, but it would have been even harder if he'd still looked like himself.

"Excellent," Gul'dan pronounced, ceasing the stream of energy; and Khadgar sagged against the bars, sighing, his eyes still closed. "My pet will grow ever stronger, the more of my gift he receives. And when the Fel has fully remade him, he will be stronger than Medivh ever was, and he will help me conquer your world."

Lothar finally found his voice. "What, you mean to say this – process – isn't even finished yet?" he bellowed. He couldn't imagine Khadgar changing much more than he already had.

The orc guards gripped their weapons and moved closer at his outburst, but Gul'dan waved them back. "Too much too quickly would have killed him. That was not part of my plan," he explained. "Right now, at such an early stage in his transformation, he is still a creature of instinct, nothing more. A lower demon, able to carry out simple commands, and easily controlled by one such as myself. But not for long. Once the Fel has consumed him completely, his higher functions and intellect will return…and at that point, he will aid me in my war efforts willingly," he pronounced. "And then I will have him kill you in front of my entire army." He smiled. "But for now…"

The warlock turned to face Khadgar. "Open your eyes, my pet," he said. "I've brought you a friend."

Khadgar did as he was commanded, turning his Fel-green eyes onto Lothar for the first time. There was an intensity in his gaze, maybe even curiosity, but no real recognition.

"This next experiment, if successful, could prove even more useful than the first," stated Gul'dan. "Because now that I know I can gift humans with the Fel, I should determine if those humans can transmit it to others. If so, it will be an invaluable method of spreading my influence across your world. And you will help me assess that, commander." The orc gazed at him knowingly. "I could smell the lust on you from the moment you arrived. And I know it wasn't directed at me." He laughed. "I can still smell it now, and it's even stronger." He leaned closer to Lothar. "You desire him. Even as a creature like this, an inhuman demon, you still desire him."

Lothar clamped his jaws shut, not wanting to give Gul'dan the satisfaction of a response. But by the Light, he couldn't deny it. Even through his revulsion at what had been done to Khadgar, Lothar still wanted him. He still loved him.

The warlock laughed again, and sent more Fel energy into Khadgar before addressing the demon-mage directly. "You know what Lothar wants, don't you?" he asked. "If I can smell it, then you certainly can…and in your current state, I can only imagine what that scent is doing to you." He reached up and brushed Khadgar's hair back from his forehead in an almost affectionate manner. "Would you like to use him, my pet? Fuck him?" He looked between them. "Take him, but do not kill him. Let's see if you can spread the Fel to Commander Lothar. And even if you can't, well…consider it a reward for your future obedience."

Lothar took an involuntary step backwards, but two of the guards grabbed his arms, holding him in place while the other opened the cage door. Lothar fought as hard as he could, but he would have been hard-pressed to keep even normal orcs from forcing him through it and into the cell.

"He won't kill you. Not yet," Gul'dan assured him, as he and the guards prepared to leave Lothar to his fate.

"You son of a bitch—"

"Temper, temper, commander – I would suggest not raising your voice or making any sudden movements around my pet. He may not kill you, but he can certainly still injure you, especially if he takes any of your actions as a threat." The same ugly smile as before spread across Gul'dan's face. "I'll leave you two to get…reacquainted. When I return, you will either be a creature of the Fel, as Khadgar is, or a footnote in a failed experiment. Either way, I look forward to seeing the result."


	7. Chapter 7: Precipice

Khadgar's eyes locked onto him almost hungrily, and the demon-mage moved closer. Lothar edged back, only to be stopped by the press of the cold steel bars of the cage.

"Khadgar," he asked, desperate for any sign of recognition from him. "Do you remember me?"

He didn't answer. Some part of Lothar's mind told him Khadgar probably couldn't speak yet. A creature of instinct this early in his transformation, Gul'dan had said, and Lothar found himself agreeing. The normal intelligence and curiosity in the young man's eyes had been replaced by a predatory cunning. He took another step closer to Lothar.

"Khadgar," he said again, holding up a hand as if this could stop the demon's advance. "You don't want to do this. I know there's still some part of you in there, and that you would never want to hurt me."

The demon did stop then, but continued to regard Lothar silently. A moment later Lothar was flat on his back on the floor, Khadgar again moving with that preternatural speed he'd exhibited earlier. Lothar couldn't budge. The mage was far stronger than he'd been previously, holding him down as if he'd been no more than a child. Pinned like this, Lothar could do nothing as Khadgar quickly divested him of his armor.

/Where did he learn to do that?/ Lothar thought hazily. He knew he'd gotten into and out of his armor in front of Khadgar in the past, and he realized now the mage must have been watching, to have learned where all the hidden buckles and fasteners were.

That he could do it with two inch talons on his hands would have made it even more impressive, if the circumstances hadn't been so horrifying.

Lothar soon found himself stripped completely naked with Khadgar straddling him, demon wings folded tightly against his back. The mage himself had only been wearing a pair of loose-fitting leather pants, but these were rapidly removed as well. Lothar felt horribly exposed, with Khadgar staring down at him with those eerie green eyes, seemingly transfixed.

The mage rested his hands on Lothar's chest and leaned down to sniff at his neck, then drew his tongue across the exposed skin there.

A bolt of desire shot through Lothar, not quite eclipsed by his fear, but he remained completely still. As a demon, Khadgar was considerably stronger than he was, and Lothar knew any sudden moves on his own part could lead to serious injury. Gul'dan had commanded Khadgar not to kill him, but had imposed no other limitations.

As of yet, however, the mage seemed uninterested in violence. Khadgar was nibbling at his throat, and Lothar was unable to remain still any longer, his hips rolling up fractionally before he caught himself. Even through his fear, he couldn't fight his arousal. The being hovering over him was still Khadgar, and he couldn't help but respond to his touch...no matter what he might look like. But Lothar was surprised. He'd expected the demon to simply flip him onto his stomach and take him. Was there enough of Khadgar left inside that he would actually take some sort of care in doing this? Or was he just so unfamiliar with the act that he didn't know what to do?

Lothar swallowed hard as Khadgar's tongue trailed down to his chest, and the mage shifted further back, his wings unfurling slightly. Lothar was intrigued in spite of himself. The wing's bony struts were a dark reddish-brown, unlike the spikes and horns, with the membrane a paler version of the same color. Very slowly and very carefully, Lothar reached up to run his fingers along the edge of one of them.

Khadgar's breath hitched in his throat, and he produced a pleased rumbling sound in his chest. Lothar did it again and was rewarded with Khadgar moving even lower, nuzzling his groin.

"Khadgar," he groaned, feeling himself harden further. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time, and Lothar wished with all his heart they could be anywhere other than here. He didn't want their first and possibly only time to be like this, on a pile of discarded furs in an orc's prison cell. He'd wanted to take the younger man to his bed and give him pleasure like he'd never felt before. He wanted to make Khadgar cry out his name when he climaxed, and then lavish love and attention on him for the rest of his life. And most of all, he wanted Khadgar back in his right mind, and human…and not potentially about to transmit the Fel to him. He would rather be dead than help Gul'dan in any way.

Lothar's train of thought was rapidly derailed, however, when the mage's tongue began lapping at his cock, taking in the drops of precum at the slit. His hips bucked up, and Khadgar's hands settled there, keeping him in that position. Everywhere the mage had licked seemed to tingle, and Lothar had to wonder if there was something in his saliva that was doing it. He didn't think it was the Fel. Garona had described that as feeling like fire and ash, and this was nothing but pleasant.

Lothar moaned, his hands coming to rest on the demon's shoulders, careful to avoid the spikes. Khadgar's tongue moved lower, teasing the entrance to his body for a few seconds, then diving in. It was clear to Lothar what was going to happen next, and both his fear and his arousal intensified as his hips were lifted higher. He tried to force himself to relax. This was going to hurt, and hurt badly, and the tenser he was the worse it would be. Everywhere Khadgar's tongue had touched was still tingling sensuously, but he knew the most it could do was take the edge off.

/It won't be enough./

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Khadgar position himself, pushing inward slowly. He bit back a cry of pain as his body was breached, and he thrashed in Khadgar's grip. But then a warm hand came up to rest at Lothar's cheek, and he opened his eyes again to see the mage gazing at him intently, almost solemnly. Fully sheathed inside him, Khadgar traced his tongue over his neck and jawline.

"Khadgar," he choked out.

Then the mage began to move, his hips rocking into Lothar's, his body trapping Lothar's cock between them. And then Khadgar hit something deep inside the other man that sent waves of delight through him, overriding the pain and turning it to ecstasy.

Between the twin sensations of the friction against his cock and Khadgar filling him, all rational thought was lost: fear of the demon his friend had become, his hatred of Gul'dan, and the dread that when all this was over he would be just as corrupted by the Fel as Khadgar was. Right now there was only the bliss of the moment. Lothar took a deep breath, his thoughts crystal clear – if this was to be the end of his life as a human being, better to spend it with the man he loved, no matter the circumstances; and, with a look of determination, he began to meet Khadgar's thrusts with equal fervor. Moments later he was clutching at the mage almost desperately, spilling himself over their conjoined bodies as he was finally pushed over the edge.

Khadgar threw his head back and moaned, the first real sound Lothar had heard come out of his mouth since he'd gotten there. His eyes were closed and he was breathing rapidly, his hips moving faster and more erratically, and Lothar knew he was getting close. /This is it. If the Fel can be spread, this will be what does it,/ he thought, still dazed from his climax but steeling himself for whatever was about to occur. /And if it does…Khadgar, I forgive you./

With a loud cry, Khadgar's back arched, his eyes shooting open once more. And even as Lothar felt the mage empty himself into his body – shivering at the sensation and waiting for the Fel to overtake him – he saw Khadgar's eyes glowing not with the Fel, but with the blue of arcane energy.

"Khadgar? Khadgar!" Throwing all caution to the wind, he grabbed the mage's shoulders, shaking him, heedless of any danger from the demon. "Please, say something—"

Still panting, the mage's eyes slowly faded from blue to their natural brown. They widened with a sudden flash of recognition, and he stared down at Lothar in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Anduin?" he asked in a small, broken voice.

Lothar nodded, pulling his mage closer. "Khadgar…oh, Khadgar, I thought I'd lost you—"

"Anduin," he said again, blinking away tears. "I'm so sorry. I—" He winced painfully. "Anduin, it's coming back," he said, panic in his voice. He shook his head violently, but flickers of green had already started to reassert themselves in his eyes.

"Fight it. You hear me, Khadgar, fight it!" he commanded, forcing the mage to look at him. "Listen to me, Khadgar," he said, his hands at either side of the younger man's head. "I love you." His voice caught. "Please don't leave me."

Khadgar clutched at his skull and let out a keening wail. Lothar thought he had never heard anything as terrible as that sound – it was loss, despair, and agony all at once. He blinked away his own tears as he held the mage even closer, offering any help he could to get Khadgar through this.

Less than two minutes later, it was over. And when Lothar looked up again, Khadgar's face was calm, even tranquil. He regarded Lothar blandly, his eyes glowing green once again. There was no hint of recognition there at all. /Damn you, Gul'dan,/ Lothar swore silently. /I will kill you for what you've done./ But Lothar wasn't about to give up hope. Far from it. Because this brief display from the mage had only confirmed what Lothar had prayed for since he'd arrived – that Khadgar, his Khadgar, was still in there.

And it only made him more determined to get him out again.


	8. Chapter 8: Flight

Anduin Lothar was inordinately pleased that Gul'dan's Fel-transmission experiment was a resounding failure.

Lothar had been so concerned for Khadgar after his episode of lucidity and pain that he had practically forgotten about it. And now, although Khadgar had returned to the pre-verbal state he'd been in previously, the mage was no longer in any visible distress. He'd even gone so far as to fall asleep on the pile of furs, sprawled out with his wings unfurled…even with his altered features, Lothar could still recognize the look of exhaustion on the other man's face.

Once Lothar realized that if the Fel was going to overtake him it would have already done so, he began to clean himself and Khadgar up. Wiping away the evidence of their encounter with some of the fur bedding, he dressed himself and then draped one of the cleaner furs over Khadgar's hips. Demon or not, he wanted to give the mage some measure of dignity.

"How disappointing," Gul'dan rumbled from the entrance to the room. "I was hoping to have found you as 'gifted' as your colleague. A pity. It's the only thing that would have kept you alive beyond this day."

"So sorry to inconvenience you," Lothar replied drily. "You're going to kill me today? I thought you were going to wait until we got back to your main settlement. You know, for the good of orc morale and all that."

"A slight change of plan. Alliance soldiers are in the area…probably searching for you and Khadgar. So you will die now, rather than later." He regarded the commander through narrowed eyes. "I suppose I should be thankful that at least one of you is dressed," the warlock stated, and prodded Khadgar's foot with his staff. "Get up and put your pants on, pet, you and your friend are going for a walk."

The mage sat up, blinking owlishly at Gul'dan before doing as he was told. The three orc guards reappeared, opening the cell door and pulling Lothar out. Khadgar followed them.

"If he tries to run, break his arm."

Lothar wasn't sure if he was talking to the guards or to Khadgar, but something about the warlock's demeanor made him think the orc was rattled. That was good. If Stormwind troops were close enough for Gul'dan to step up his plan to this degree, it meant they might reach the village in time, and he and Khadgar could actually make it out of there.

Provided Gul'dan didn't order Khadgar to kill him first, which seemed to be what was about to happen next.

Lothar didn't miss that Gul'dan kept his distance from the rest of them until they'd left the deepest part of the jail complex, however. Which made sense, if the anti-magic wards were as powerful as they would need to be to control the Guardian Novitiate before his transformation. But Khadgar's eyes had flashed blue even while in the cell…that had to mean something. Magic was dampened but not totally depleted, that must be it. And he'd noticed that Khadgar had paused just now before following Gul'dan's command. The warlock obviously didn't have as much control down there as he would have liked.

The orcs were already assembled in the town square, Lothar saw as they reached the outside. At the center of the square stood Gul'dan, who had already begun to address them, saying they were the true warriors of the Horde who would bring glory to themselves by conquering all of Azeroth. Lothar couldn't help but roll his eyes. A standard pep talk, he decided, as they brandished their weapons and cheered at the sight of the three guards leading him to the center as well, forcing him down onto his knees.

"You will all remember what you see here today," the warlock intoned. "The newest weapon in my arsenal, transformed and remade to serve the Horde, will kill the commander of Stormwind's army. At my command."

There was more cheering. Evidently Gul'dan wanted Lothar to be aware of everything he was saying, because he was speaking to the orcs in Common. He doubted all of them knew the language, but this display wasn't just for the orcs. It was for Lothar as well, meant to demoralize him before his death.

"And so, bear witness to our latest victory – the death of Anduin Lothar, the regent of Stormwind." He turned to the demon. "Kill him, Khadgar. Kill your friend, for the glory of the Horde."

The mage looked at Gul'dan for several seconds, and then at Lothar. Then, very slowly, he turned his head back to the warlock.

Gul'dan scowled, and struck his staff on the cobblestones. "Obey me, demon. Kill Anduin Lothar."

Khadgar just cocked his head, remaining motionless otherwise, and Gul'dan swore in his native tongue. "Guards – kill Lothar, I will deal with my recalcitrant pet," he growled, raising his staff again.

This time Khadgar did move, so fast that for a few moments he was nothing more than a blur in Lothar's eyes, reappearing at the man's side and snarling at the three guards. He raised his right hand towards them, curling it into a fist.

Lothar watched in amazement as green mist started pouring out of the orcs' skin, swirling around Khadgar's hand; and he realized the mage was pulling the Fel out of them, just as Medivh had done during the confrontation in the forest…and just as Khadgar had done to Medivh at Karazhan.

They screamed, staggering back, and the mage's eyes narrowed. Then he sent the Fel blasting back into them as he might normally throw a frostbolt. They dropped to the ground, dead.

He'd used the Fel he'd harvested as a weapon against them, Lothar thought, unable to suppress his shock. And now, as Lothar grabbed the ax one of them had dropped, Khadgar gazed out over the crowd of orcs, raising his hand again.

All of the orcs here were green, and they'd seen what the mage had just done to their compatriots. Some of them were muttering to each other, edging away nervously. One of them called Gul'dan's name and then shouted something in orcish. This had the effect of turning Khadgar's attention back to the warlock, and the mage smiled coldly, advancing on his former master.

Lothar stayed at Khadgar's side, his ax raised in a defensive position. Even though Khadgar had access to his magic out here, so did Gul'dan, and Gul'dan had the benefit of being at his full intellectual capacity. The mage hadn't spoken since they were in the cell together, and he had no idea what was going on in Khadgar's head right now.

Gul'dan was clearly angry that his prize was no longer under his control, and he raised one of his hands, sending a sizzling bolt of Fel energy at Khadgar. This was not the wispy tendril he'd sent into the mage before, this was an attack meant to disable, or to kill. Lothar tried to pull him out of the way, but Khadgar was immovable, and Lothar's jaw dropped when he saw the mage intercept the bolt. The green glow slithered around his hand like a snake…and then Khadgar sent it straight back at Gul'dan.

The warlock was knocked backwards, and Khadgar advanced on him again, glaring furiously. He slowly spread his fingers, as if he wanted the orc to know exactly what he was going to do. Then he clenched them into a fist once more, and began to pull the Fel from Gul'dan.

The warlock screamed in a combination of anger and pain. Then there was a sudden sound of wings from above, followed by shouting in Common, and a wave of relief washed over Lothar. Stormwind had arrived.

A throng of orcs rushed forward, eager to battle enemies they could understand. But a few of them had apparently decided that if Khadgar wouldn't kill Lothar, they would instead. Weapons raised, they came barreling directly at him. Khadgar immediately stopped his attack on Gul'dan and turned to face the onrushing orcs, but he was too late to stop the first blow. A spike-studded mace connected with Lothar's shoulder, and he dropped to his knees, wheezing in pain.

Now that Lothar was down, the orcs seemed to want to try their luck against Khadgar. One of them managed to sink her knife into one of the mage's wings; but the Fel he'd pulled from Gul'dan was still swirling around him almost angrily, and he sent a bolt of it into her. A moment later she was dead, and Lothar watched the wound she'd inflicted on him heal almost instantly after he'd killed her.

Khadgar's burning green gaze seemed to grow brighter then. He raised both hands, extending them towards their attackers, pulling more Fel from them. His entire body glowed with it, a maniacal expression on his once-innocent face; and the fighting between the rest of the orcs and Stormwind's troops seemed to pause, as all eyes turned to the Guardian Novitiate.

"SHA'LA ROS!" he cried, his eyes shining pure, arcane blue. The Fel he'd been manipulating exploded outwards in a blinding ball of green flame, engulfing the surrounding orcs.

Khadgar slumped to the ground then, unconscious, his energies fully spent.

There was silence, but only for a moment. Immediately afterwards there were cries of alarm from the remaining orcs, mixed with the sounds of clashing weapons. Every orc that had been in the blast radius of the massive burst of Fel was dead, and Lothar hurried to Khadgar's side. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he knelt beside his friend, forcing his eyes open. They still held the blue of the arcane, but they were rapidly fading to brown.

Lothar could have wept when they stayed that way.

Now that a path to them was clear, a group of soldiers came rushing up, weapons drawn in alarm as they got closer to Khadgar. Lothar knew what this must look like, and he held up a hand. "Stand down!"

"What? Commander, do you really think that's wise, look at him, he's a—"

"Don't kill him," Lothar commanded. "That's a direct order from your regent. Anyone who disobeys won't see the outside of the stockade for the rest of their lives. That's a promise."

There were murmurings of concern at that, but no real disagreement. "We need to get him back to Stormwind," Lothar pronounced. "Into the highest security cell we have – something warded against magic of all types, until we can figure out how to fix this. Something like what they have set up at the lowest level of the jail here." He gestured at the building where they'd been kept. "He may have just saved my life, but until we know for sure how much of Khadgar is still in there, that's the safest thing for all of us." He rested a hand on the mage's arm gently, wincing at the stab of pain through his shoulder. "Khadgar included."

"Commander," said one of the lieutenants. "You've been injured. We need to get you to Stormwind as well."

Lothar nodded, finally noticing the blood seeping down his arm. It had barely registered once the orcs had attacked, and he'd all but forgotten the residual discomfort from what he and Khadgar had done earlier – he'd suffered far worse pain in the past, and without the benefit of pleasure to override it. Now, though... "I won't fight you on that." He moved his shoulder experimentally and was rewarded with another stab of pain.

"Good," the man said. "We can't have you dying on us after all this, sir."

Lothar smiled. "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily," he said, gazing down at Khadgar fondly. "I have too much to live for."


	9. Chapter 9: Light

Lothar had initially been reluctant to let the healers put him out to work on his shoulder, but they had insisted. He woke later in the day with his sister at his side, and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Khadgar?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"He's…resting," said Taria, her brow creasing slightly.

Lothar sat up immediately. "Is he awake yet?"

"He was, for a short while, but the healers had to give him something to make him sleep." She gazed at her brother sympathetically. "He tried to hurt himself, Anduin. They said there was blood everywhere."

"What? How? They were supposed to have wards up—"

"They did, Anduin, but this wasn't magic. They think he was trying to, well…" she winced. "Break off one of his horns."

Lothar closed his eyes. "I have to go to him."

She rested her hand on her brother's. "They say he saved you. That when you were hurt he was at your side a moment later, killing the orcs who'd attacked you, and that he came close to killing Gul'dan as well."

Lothar nodded, rising to his feet. "He did."

Lothar had hoped to make it to the dungeon as quickly as possible, but on the way he was intercepted by a group of mages and priests who'd been responsible for both setting up the wards around Khadgar's cell and tending to him afterwards. He met with them briefly, getting a quick rundown on Khadgar's current condition – including ideas on what had happened to him during his imprisonment as well as what occurred in the battle before the mage blacked out. Khadgar's strong connection with the arcane had helped him fight against the Fel, they'd told him, and that somehow the mage had developed a kind of immunity to it…which was how he'd been able to not only manipulate the Fel, but to catch Gul'dan's attacks and hurl them back at him. They'd assured him the mage's mind, memories, and free will were fully restored, and that Khadgar had been able to purge most of the Fel from his system.

Most, but not all.

"But is he all right now?" Lothar had pressed. "Uh…maybe you should see for yourself," was the nervous reply from one of the priests. He'd been slightly annoyed at the non-answer, but he'd thanked them for their help before hurrying down to the deepest and most heavily fortified section of Stormwind's dungeon.

What he saw there just about broke his heart, and he understood what the warders had meant when they'd said the mage had purged 'most' of the Fel from himself.

Khadgar was huddled on the floor, shaking, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Lothar was relieved to see that the wings and spikes were gone. The talons had been replaced by shorter and stubbier claws, but he could see that one set of horns still remained. Pure white, they curved elegantly back along the sides of his head, although there was a bandage around the base of one of them.

Lothar approached the bars, coming to stand right outside the cell. He'd finally come to terms with his feelings for Khadgar while they were Gul'dan's prisoners, and those feelings had only intensified when his friend had broken through his Fel corruption and saved his life.

"Khadgar?" he asked hopefully.

The mage flinched, startled, then wrapped his arms even tighter around himself. "Don't look at me."

"Why not?" asked Lothar. "You just saved my life. Again."

"I'm not—" Khadgar couldn't speak, and he rested his head on his knees, still shaking.

Lothar gazed at him through the bars. "Khadgar. Please."

Khadgar finally turned to face him, revealing eyes that were thankfully their normal brown. "Please what, Anduin?" he asked tearfully. "Please don't hurt me like you did in that cell? Please stop being half demon?" His face twisted; he looked like he was about to be sick. "Please don't rape me again?"

"That's not what it was, Khadgar," he said gently.

"Wasn't it?" There was anguish in the young man's voice.

"It wasn't," Lothar assured him. Seeing his friend so distressed made his next decision for him...Lothar unlocked the cell door, stepping through and leaving it open behind him. "I know you weren't yourself at the time, and you weren't exactly thinking straight, but I hope you remember that Gul'dan was the one who gave you that order. You weren't acting of your own accord." He wanted to break through that self-loathing and take away all the mage's pain. "And when you did it, you were gentle. Careful. It wasn't violent at all." He paused. "Khadgar...not only did I come, I came before you did. You probably don't remember that, but I did."

Khadgar looked away again. "Anduin…"

Lothar sank to his knees at Khadgar's side, wrapping him in his arms. "Think back to what Gul'dan said right before he left us alone. That he could tell I wanted you, and still wanted you, even after you'd been changed by the Fel." He brushed his lips against the mage's cheek. "I've lost so many people I've loved, Khadgar. Llane and Medivh, Cally and Callan. I couldn't bear it if I lost you too."

The mage was trembling, blinking back more tears.

"I meant what I said in the village, Khadgar," Lothar whispered. "I love you. And I still want to be with you...if you'll have me."

This final admission seemed to be what pushed the younger man over the edge, and he turned his face to Lothar's chest, sobbing, clinging to the warrior while he cried himself out. Lothar held him through all of it, whispering gentle words and stroking through the mage's thick, soft hair, careful to avoid the bandage at the side of his head.

"So will you?" Lothar asked some time later, once Khadgar had settled and was calm once more. He'd been pressing soft kisses to Khadgar's face and neck, which the young man had ardently returned.

"Will I what?" Khadgar asked.

Lothar cupped his cheek. "Will you have me?"

"I can't believe you could still want me," he said in wonder. "Or that you wanted me even before."

"I did, and I do," he said simply.

Khadgar leaned back. "So you're seriously saying THIS doesn't make a difference?" He gestured at himself.

"Not one bit." It was the truth. "I'm kind of glad you lost the wings, though. They'd make buying clothes for you a lot harder."

"About that…" Khadgar fidgeted a little before he spoke again. "The wings are still there, you just can't see them," he confessed. "If these wards weren't up I could manifest them. They're not as strong as they were before, though, so I don't think I can fly anymore. Maybe glide a bit, but not fly."

Lothar blinked. "Are you saying you could actually fly?"

The mage nodded. "The only good thing about the transformation. It gave me a sense of freedom, even when I wasn't free," he said. "Maybe I'll try to learn a flying spell, an arcane one, once I'm feeling up to it."

"Medivh could turn into a raven, you could probably learn that," he offered. He thought again about the battle with the Guardian, his former friend, and what the warders had told him about Khadgar. "They said your strong connection to the arcane helped you fight off the effects of the Fel, and that you're immune to it now."

"Immune?" Khadgar gazed at him thoughtfully. "That's what they said? Immune to the Fel?"

"Yes. That's how you took the Fel bolt Gul'dan threw at you and threw it right back at him."

The mage rubbed his chin. "That could prove…extremely useful."

"Considering how close you came to killing him, you're damn right it's useful – if he's smart, he'll run the next time he sees you," Lothar proclaimed, taking one of Khadgar's hands in his own. "What was it that made you turn on him, when we were in the village square? You weren't yourself then, you couldn't even talk. But you still saved me."

Khadgar squeezed Lothar's hand. "Even an animal can recognize kindness, Anduin," he replied softly. "And you were kinder to me in that state than Gul'dan ever was." A faint smile played across his features. "He should have realized I could turn on him. The Fel corrupts, but it doesn't automatically make everything it touches into allies. The green orcs followed him even before they were exposed to the Fel, but a demon would always have to be controlled." This admission seemed to disturb him, and he shivered slightly, looking away.

"You're not a demon, Khadgar," he soothed. "The priests used the Light to heal you; it wouldn't have worked on you if you were a demon." Then he frowned. "Speaking of which…just what were you thinking when you did this?" He tapped the bandage, careful not to get too close to the base of the horn it partially covered.

The mage had the grace to look embarrassed at that. "After I got rid of most of the Fel, I'd hoped I would revert back to my normal self. But I didn't. So I, ah…thought it might be possible to remove them physically." He made a face. "Unfortunately, they seem to have a rather copious blood supply," he said ruefully.

Lothar tousled his hair. "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to hide them with your magic. The claws too. Not that they're all that dangerous anymore."

"All this really doesn't bother you?" he asked. "Not even the horns that scream out 'I'm half demon' to anyone who sees me?"

Lothar couldn't resist the urge to tease. "I'm sorry, Khadgar, but I've seen baby goats with more impressive horns," he said. "And really, half demon? More like five percent. Maybe ten if I was being generous."

"Baby goats?" he sputtered indignantly.

"Baby goats," repeated Lothar, grinning. "Baby lambs too."

Khadgar rolled his eyes. "You are incorrigible."

Lothar smiled, bringing Khadgar's hand to his lips and kissing it. "So…will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you have me?"

Khadgar's eyes widened for a moment, and then he nodded eagerly. "Yes. Oh yes, Anduin," he breathed. "By the Light, you're all I've wanted for months."


	10. Chapter 10: Home, Part One

The healers insisted on checking over both Lothar and Khadgar before releasing either of them. Standard procedure for anyone who'd sustained severe injuries, they'd said, but Lothar knew they were more worried about the mage than they were about their regent. Khadgar had submitted to their examination willingly, allowing them to poke and prod and reassure him that he was immune to the Fel now and couldn't be overtaken by it in the future. But Lothar's patience was nearing its end by the time they were finished, and he was relieved once he and Khadgar were finally heading back to his quarters. He'd promised the healers he'd keep an eye on the young mage, helping him adjust to his new situation…although Lothar had much more intimate things in mind.

"You really want me to stay with you?" Khadgar asked, looking around the Stormwind regent's suite. It was spacious and a little too large for Lothar's tastes, at least for a single person, but it would be perfect for two.

Lothar nodded. "I would have invited you to move in anyhow. I want to be with you, Khadgar, in every way."

Khadgar's brow creased. "People will talk."

"Let them talk," he declared. "I wouldn't have hidden our relationship before, and I certainly won't now. In fact, it's especially important now to be open about it. The people of Stormwind, along with the rest of the Alliance, need to know you're still you, and that I still trust you completely, even though you were scarred by your encounter with the Fel."

"Alodi was scarred," Khadgar pointed out. "She didn't become part demon."

Lothar embraced him, giving him a quick kiss. "I think you look fine," he said. "And speaking of which…can you show me your wings again? They seemed to be very sensitive when we were together before, but I didn't get much of a chance to explore." His eyes traveled hungrily over the mage's body. "I would like to, though."

The younger man blushed slightly then. "Ok," he said. His eyes flared blue for a second, and his wings reappeared at his back, magically summoned and leaving the linen of his borrowed shirt intact.

Lothar stared for a moment in surprise. "They changed color."

Khadgar cocked his head. "What?" he asked, extending them outward and twisting around so he could get a better look.

"They were the color of dried blood before," Lothar replied, wishing he could have come up with a less graphic description. "Now they're blue."

Khadgar's eyes widened, and he touched one of the midnight-blue struts curiously. The membranes were blue as well, but a much paler color, a less intense reflection of the blue of the arcane. "I hadn't expected that," he said.

"Maybe it's because it's your magic that's making them now, not the Fel," Lothar offered, and held out a hand. "May I?"

"Go ahead." He looked up at Lothar almost shyly. "You can touch me anywhere you want, you know."

Lothar ran his fingers down the side of a wing, and Khadgar shivered. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes," he replied, still sounding shy.

Lothar stroked up and down the wing gently. "Khadgar?"

"Yes?"

"I would very much like to make love with you right now. Would you like that?"

The mage's eyes closed, and he stepped forward into Lothar's welcoming arms. "Yes, Anduin, more than anything."

Lothar pressed his lips to Khadgar's, then took his hand and led him to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Home, Part Two

Khadgar followed willingly, eagerly, and Lothar let his hands roam over the mage's body. Now that Khadgar was finally back, and finally his, all he wanted to do was touch him. Lothar slid his hands up under the other man's shirt, tugging at it. "Too many clothes."

"Hang on," he replied with a smile. Khadgar's wings vanished, and he pulled the shirt off over his head.

"I like how fast you can do that," purred Lothar, kissing him again. "And I was impressed by how quickly you got me out of my armor, too. How did you know where all the buckles were?"

Khadgar's cheeks flushed. "I may or may not have been watching you, every time you did it yourself."

Lothar chuckled, slipping his hands beneath the waist of the other man's pants. "You're such a quick learner, you probably had it down pat after one or two times."

The mage grinned, squeezing Lothar's shoulders before starting to undress him as well. "Yes, but I wanted to make sure, so I kept doing it."

The kisses and caresses continued until both men were standing before each other, naked and aroused, and Lothar gazed with unabashed desire at Khadgar. "I've been thinking about this since before I even got to that village," he confessed, guiding the mage down onto the bed.

"I've been thinking about it for a lot longer," Khadgar replied, wrapping his arms around him. "I've never done this with anyone else, but you're the only one I've ever really wanted."

"You knew what you were doing before, though," said Lothar, trailing a hand down to his lover's hip. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"Books."

"Books?" the warrior repeated. "Just what kind of books have you been reading?" He smiled again. "And can you lend them to me when you're finished?" He took Khadgar in his hand, stroking him, pleased at the way the mage trembled at his touch. "There's plenty of room for your books here, you know. Bring any of them you want…although you can still keep your old quarters, if you'd prefer that."

"I'd like to stay here," he replied, his nimble fingers stroking Lothar's organ as well. "With you." He kissed the other man again, then nibbled and licked under his jaw.

Lothar felt a familiar pleasurable sensation go through him. "Mmm…you can still do that thing with your tongue."

"Hmm?" murmured Khadgar, still preoccupied with Lothar's neck.

"The tingling wherever it touches," he explained. "Is it your magic spilling over?"

"Maybe…" He gasped then, as Lothar began thrusting against his groin. "Anduin…that feels so good."

"I want to make you feel good," he said, "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Anduin," he panted. "I want you inside me."

The knight's movements slowed. "I thought you said you've never done any of this before."

"I haven't." The mage's cheeks flushed again. "But I want to. With you. I mean, I did it to you before…"

/He still thinks he has to atone for what he did,/ Lothar realized. /That's why he's offering himself like this./ But Lothar nodded, and then leaned down to kiss the other man deeply, trying to put everything he felt for Khadgar into that single act. /But I will show him how good it can feel./

"Even without proper preparation, it was good," said Lothar, rising from the bed. "And I can imagine just how much better it could be if we did prepare."

Khadgar watched with wide eyes as the warrior took a flask of oil from a shelf near his armor stand, dipping his fingers into it and letting the liquid glisten in the firelight.

"Lie back and spread your legs," said Lothar softly, coming back to sit beside Khadgar. The mage did as he was told, his pupils blown wide. "We will go slow. I want you to be ready." He traced his slick fingers down from the mage's chest to his groin, encircling the base of his cock. "This will make it easier. And so will this." He leaned down, taking Khadgar into his mouth.

"Anduin," he moaned, writhing on the bed. His claws scratched down Lothar's back, not enough to hurt, and the warrior shuddered with lust for the other man.

"It wasn't fair that I didn't get to taste you before," Lothar murmured. "I want to make up for that." He ran his tongue over Khadgar's length again, and then began to tease the entrance to the mage's body with his lubed fingers.

Khadgar arched, unable to keep still as the first finger entered him. Lothar continued using his mouth on him, pausing occasionally to murmur words of affection and encouragement, as he gradually worked his partner open.

"Good?" he asked, once he was satisfied the mage was sufficiently relaxed. He was achingly hard, but he wanted to make this good for Khadgar. He flexed the fingers he had inside his lover, aiming for the spot Khadgar had hit within him the first time they'd been together.

The mage's eyes flew open at this most intimate touch. "Yes, Anduin, yes, do it now, please—"

The sound of his lover begging to be taken almost made Lothar come then and there, but he restrained himself – he wanted to be inside Khadgar for that. He removed his fingers, eliciting a whimper of protest from the mage, then coated himself generously with the oil.

He positioned himself between the other man's legs. "I love you, Khadgar," he said, and entered his lover's body for the first time.

Khadgar moaned again, gripping Lothar's shoulders almost painfully. The warrior pressed forward slowly, ready to stop if Khadgar showed any signs of discomfort. When he was all the way in, he stilled. "Are you ok?" he asked, cupping the younger man's cheek.

"I'm good," he breathed, resting a hand over Lothar's. "I love you too, Anduin."

Lothar felt as though his heart would burst just from the joy of hearing those words. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he said. "I want to be as close to you as possible."

The younger man did so, and Lothar began to move again, Khadgar moving with him. They fell into a steady rhythm, and then Lothar hit that spot inside him again, eliciting another loud moan from his mage. "I should've known you would never be quiet in bed," he chuckled.

Khadgar just laughed, rocking his hips in time with Lothar's, but his motions were becoming less controlled. Khadgar's cock was trapped between their bodies, pressing hard and hot against Lothar's skin, and the warrior snaked a hand down to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Khadgar," he said, when he sensed the young man was about to peak. "Come for me, and know how much I love you."

Khadgar cried out, his eyes shining with the blue of the arcane as he reached his climax. The sight, sound, and feel all sent Lothar over the edge as well, and a moment later he was coming hard deep within his lover's body. It was everything good about their first time together, with none of the bad.

Slowly, reluctantly, they came back down to earth once more, their breathing evening out and Lothar pulling his mage into his arms. For a while, they were content just to hold each other, basking in the afterglow of their shared pleasure.

"Khadgar?" the warrior asked, some time later.

"Yes, Anduin?"

"Do your eyes always glow when you come?" he asked playfully.

The mage grinned, his voice equally mischievous. "You'll just have to find that out, now won't you?"

Lothar pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We should really get cleaned up," he mused. "But I'm far too comfortable like this to even think about moving yet."

"Oh, I think I can do something about that," Khadgar replied. He intoned a few words in a language Lothar didn't know. "A water-conjuring spell."

"Does the Kirin Tor know you're abusing their magic, using it for such a sordid purpose as this?" he asked languidly, as Khadgar used the shirt he'd worn earlier as a washcloth for both of them.

Khadgar laughed again, and Lothar felt his heart soar. He loved that sound. He'd been afraid he would never hear it again, not after what had happened, and he was glad to be proven wrong. Now that they were truly together, Lothar felt as if there was nothing they couldn't do, no adversity they couldn't overcome. Gul'dan, in an act of sadism, had inadvertently created the most powerful weapon against him and every other Fel-touched creature on Azeroth. But Lothar didn't want to think about that just now. Right now, all he wanted was to hold Khadgar and never let him go.

Lothar thought back to the battle with Medivh at Karazhan, and how he'd told the Guardian that he had nothing left to live for anymore. He knew now he was wrong.

It's loneliness that makes us weak, Khadgar had told him after that, repeating some of Medivh's last words. And Lothar was no stranger to loneliness. First Cally, then Callan, then Llane and Medivh. He missed them all terribly, but now, he knew he didn't have to be alone anymore.

And Anduin Lothar would see to it that Khadgar, his beloved mage, would never be lonely either. No matter what the future held.


End file.
